What It Should Be
by CSIfreak89
Summary: COMPLETE! What if you could go back and change one day of your life? How would it affect your present? Spoilers for Butterflied. Rating for language. GS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't given up on my other story, but i just HAD to write this. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own CSI.**

* * *

How could he have left her alone like that? Why did he leave? Grissom couldn't stop thinking about Sara being held by the patient at the mental hospital. He kept replaying it in his head, imagining all the things he could have done differently.

He walked by the big fountain set in the middle of a shopping block downtown. He walked this way often, usually when he was thinking about Sara and all the things he wanted to change between them.

He took another step and saw something sparkle on the sidewalk. He bent over and picked it up, it was a gold coin. He flipped it over in his hand and examined it like he would evidence from a case.

Feeling childish he turned to face the fountain and placed the coin on top of his fist and gave it a flick towards the water. _'I wish…'_ he thought for a moment as the coin spun in the air. _'I wish things could be different.'_ Was all he came up with. He couldn't put all the words and feelings inside of him into coherent sentences, so that would have to do.

He stared at the fountain for another moment, admiring the water pouring out the top, then turned around. What he saw caused him to blink and rub his eyes in disbelief. The people around him looked normal, except they were moving abnormally slow.

He couldn't explain it to himself so he settled for telling himself _'You've really lost it now, your seeing things'_

He looked up at the big white-faced clock on a nearby storefront. The second's hand was moving slow too. He stared at the clock and willed it to move normally, instead it completely stopped.

'_What is going on?'_ His scientific brain wouldn't allow him to think that anything supernatural was happening, but Grissom was in denial about a lot of things.

He stood there, looking around at a frozen world. _'Everything will be back to normal in a minute or two, just wait it out'_ he thought.

And yet again, hoping for things to be normal got him nowhere. Grissom's world turned white, all the scenery around him turning into a bright white light. He spun in a circle, looking for anything but all he could see was white.

'_Am I dead?' _He couldn't help from wondering.

Suddenly he found himself in a very familiar place, somewhere he stood just about everyday, in the interrogation observation room. He looked around and saw Sara standing next to him, listening intently to what somebody was saying in interrogation. That somebody was him. A younger him, but all the same it was defiantly him.

He tuned into what the younger him was saying and instantly remembered the speech.

The younger him was saying, "…The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize that for 50 years we haven't really lived at all. Then all the sudden we get another chance. Somebody young and beautiful comes along, somebody we could care about, she offers us a new life, with her. But we have a big decision to make, right? We have to risk everything we've worked for to have her. I couldn't do it. But you did. You risked it all, and she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she? But then she took it away and gave it to somebody else. And you were lost, so you took her life. You killed them both and now you have nothing."

"I'm still here." Dr. Lurie said.

"Are you?"

The room froze again and started spinning. The next thing Grissom knew he was sitting at the table, watching Dr. Lurie and his lawyer exit the room. Brass gave him a sad smile and left shortly after.

'_She heard'_ was the first thing he could think. He sat there for a long moment and heard a door slam. _'Sara'_ he got up and walked out of the room.

'_I was sent to this moment for a reason, whether this is a dream or not'_ he thought chasing after her. She already had a good head start on him but he was able to run and catch up to her.

"Sara."

"Leave me alone" she whined.

"No. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Twice?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind that. We need to talk."

"About what, Grissom? I've already heard enough of what you have to say."

"There's more to it than what you heard."

"Would you like me to go get Dr. Lurie so you could tell him?"

He sighed _'this is going down the drain fast'_ he thought. "At least let me talk to you about it over dinner?" he said.

"Fine. Pick me up at 5." She couldn't explain to herself why she agreed, but something in his eyes told her that he really wanted this.

She left Grissom staring after her in disbelief.

**Should I write their dinner or just flash back to the future? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the good reviews, keep 'em coming! Again thanks to Liz, where would I be without you? (I hope your thumb feels better.)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song, it's by Terri Clark, I just thought it was so perfect.**

* * *

Grissom drove to his house on autopilot. He was so used to driving this way so he just let himself get lost in his thoughts, and was surprised to find himself home so quickly. 

He got out and checked his watch. Noon. What was he going to do for 5 hours? He settled for getting some sleep and set his alarm for 4.

When he woke up he expected it to be 2005, but a quick glance at his desk calendar told him it was still 2004. _'In that case I should probably get ready to pick Sara up,' _He thought.

He jumped into a warm shower and thought about what to say to her. _'Hey Sara, I came back from the future after I tossed a coin in a fountain, just thought I could change a few things while I'm back. _Yeh_, that sounds great' _he thought sarcastically. Though it was the truth, if he actually said that Sara would surely think he had fallen off his rocker.

He finished getting ready and started second-guessing everything while he was driving to her apartment. _'What if we're really not meant to be? What if the past is supposed to stay as it was?'_ He didn't have any answers for himself but deep down he knew they were right for each other.

Besides, he'd already gone too far to turn back now. Literally. He stood at Sara's front porch and rang the bell.

"Coming!" She said, and left him standing on her doorstep.

"Ahhh, FUCK!" he heard Sara scream from inside.

Grissom raised his eyebrows and said, "Uhh, are you okay in there?"

"Can't decide what shirt to wear!" He could hear the frustration in her voice.

He thought for a moment, "Wear the purple v-neck one with the butterfly on it," he suggested.

She raised an eyebrow and pulled the shirt out of her dresser and slipped it on. It actually matched perfectly with her loose, silky black skirt that hit just below her knees.

"Thank you." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

"How did you even know I had that shirt?" She asked him as they walked to his car.

"I remember you wearing it a while back," he said, purposely leaving out the fact that he couldn't take her eyes off her when she had worn it. The embroidered black butterfly seemed to fit perfectly today as well.

"Oh," she blushed.

They got into the car and Grissom drove off.

"Where are we going anyway?" she wondered after about 10 minutes.

"You'll see," he said wanting to keep it a secret.

He was starting to make her nervous and curious at the same time. _'Patience,' _she reminded herself. _'This is what you've been waiting for.' _She stared out the window and tried to figure out where they were going.

She'd never been one of those people with a terrific sense of direction, so she said, "Seriously Grissom, where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She sat next to him, nervously drumming her fingers on the armrest.

He chuckled, "We're almost there anyway."

A few short minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of Dinozzo's, a local Italian restaurant.

"Hope you like Italian," Grissom said.

"Actually I've been wanting to come here."

He got out and opened her door, extending a hand to help her down. She smiled but let go of his hand as soon as her feet were on the pavement.

'_Don't screw this up,'_ she told herself. _'This may be the only chance you ever get to set things right with Grissom.' _

"Reservation for Grissom," he said once they reached the front counter of the restaurant.

The waiter led them through the main dining room and out onto the balcony. Small white pillars sheltered the balcony, green vines intertwined with white string lights spiraled up the pillars.

"Wow," she said, looking around as the waiter pulled her chair out.

They sat in silence until Grissom cleared his throat and said, "I honestly don't know what to tell you Sara, other than I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She hoped he didn't mean that he was sorry that he couldn't do this or they couldn't make it work. _'Stop being paranoid Sara.' _she told herself.

"Taking four years to realize what was in front of me the whole time."

"But Grissom, you said you 'couldn't do it'," she reminded him of his earlier speech to Dr. Lurie. "Are you really willing to take that risk?"

He took a sip of water and chose his word carefully, "Sara…you're worth that risk."

Quickly she brushed away the tears his words had brought to her eyes. "Maybe now, but what about work?"

"It's time that I started caring about something other than work."

She had no words; she smiled and let him take her hands in his. They stayed like that for a while, until the waiter returned and cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?"

Realizing that neither one of them had so much as opened a menu, Sara shot Grissom a smile and said to the waiter, "I think we're going to need a few more minutes."

* * *

"Wow, that was good, I am so stuffed," Sara said after taking the last bite she could of her vegetarian lasagna. 

"I have to give you credit, it was pretty good," Grissom said. Sara had convinced him into ordering the vegetarian lasagna as well.

Grissom got up and pulled her chair out for her and walked to the front to pay the bill.

When they got in the car the song that was playing made Sara's heart melt.

'…_You took away the walls around me  
Made me feel safe to share my truth _

I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
Is holding nothing back  
Now that I found you  
You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere  
A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found you

I do believe we're meant to be  
Our chemistry will last forever  
And through the years  
We'll see some tears  
We'll conquer fears  
And together we will grow  
Lookin' in your eyes  
They tell me  
I no longer have to be alone

I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
Is holding nothing back  
Now that I found you  
You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere  
A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found you

You see me, the real me  
You believe you in me

I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
Is holding nothing back  
Now that I found you  
You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere  
A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found you'

Tears came to her eyes and Grissom turned to her. "Hey," he said, pulling her into a hug. _'I'll never let go,'_ he thought. But eventually he had to, but promised himself that mentally he would never let go of Sara or give up on her, no matter what. He kissed her on the forehead and sat up in his seat.

He smiled and said, "Let's get you home."

**TBC**

A/N: Push the review button, you know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update, this week has just been so crazy! Well enjoy. I'll try get the next chapter up quicker, reviews willhelp. (hint hint)**

Once he got home Grissom wondered how long he was going to stay in the past, not that he'd mind repeating it with Sara by his side.

He kicked his shoes off and sat down on his blue recliner. _'What a day'_ he thought with a sigh as he flicked through the channels on his TV.

He felt a strong sense of déjà vu as the images on the TV and the hands on the clock slowed and eventually stopped. Even his pet tarantula was frozen in its cage. Like before, everything around him went blank and he found himself standing amidst the whiteness.

Grissom stretched and rolled over in his bed. His arm came down on something warm beside him; he slowly sat up and was surprised for a moment to see Sara lying beside him. Memories flooded back to him, not only of his trip back in time but also of the time he had 'skipped over'. The memories played like a movie in his head, yet they felt so real. _'They are real'_ he reminded himself.

He saw the cases he remembered so well fly by, but this time at the end of the day he got to go home with Sara.

He saw them walking hand in hand on the strip, laughing. He remembered they had been laughing about how quickly Brass had found out they were together.

He saw Sara sitting on a bench near the lake and him kneeling down in front of her. "Sara, I've known that I love you for a long time, will you marry me?" The smile on her face and a single tear sliding down her cheek had said it all.

The last memory he reached back and replayed in his head was their wedding. She had looked so beautiful that he cloud barely speak his vows.

Oddly, he remembered everything as if he had been there, and he knew every detail of the past year.

He wrapped an arm around her middle, kissed her cheek and fell back asleep.

"Wake up Gil!" he heard Sara yell. He sat up and opened his eyes to see her at the foot of the bed, already dressed.

"Good morning to you too, honey," he said smiling.

He rolled his neck on his shoulders, threw the covers off and walked over to her. He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I have a present for you," She said, taking his hands.

"I have one for you too," he said and kissed her.

She laughed and said, "Be right back." and ran out of the bedroom.

She came back, holding her hands behind her back.

"What is it Sar?"

"She smiled and said, "What's the magic word?"

"I love you?" he guessed.

"No, but that works too. Uh, you might want to sit down," she said, still holding her hands behind he back.

"You're scaring me you know?" He walked backwards and sat on the edge of the bed.

She put on a nervous smile and sat down next to him. "Here," she said, handing him the stick.

He couldn't believe it, "You're pregnant?"

"Yeh," she clenched her jaw, unsure what his reaction would be.

To her surprise he shot off the bed and said, "Wow, that's…amazing." he smiled and kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her hair. "Just wait 'till everybody finds out! They're going to go crazy."

"Whoa, Gil, slow down, you're going a mile a minute here," she couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. "Maybe we should let them get used to us being married first. Besides, I'm only 4 weeks."

He just sat there and drank it all in. He was going to be a father. More importantly, Sara was going to be the mother of his child.

He glanced over at her. '_She is so beautiful'_ he thought.

"As much as I'd like to stay here all day, I think we had better be getting to work." She hopped off the bed and disappeared into their house. Grissom gave in, showered and got dressed for work.

"Seriously, Gil, how are we going to fit a child into our life? We had a hard enough time finding time for each other," Sara asked as they drove to work.

We'll find a way. Hey, we made things work between us, I'm sure that we could raise a child," he reassured her.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Catherine was the first to notice a difference. She was about 3 months and her belly had begun to grow, not only that but her attitude had changed and as Grissom pointed out, numerous times, she 'had that glow'.

Sara was sitting in the break room, eating a candy bar with her feet propped up on another chair. She could feel Catherine staring at her, so she turned around to face her.

"What?" Sara said.

"Something's…different." She thought for a moment. "Oh MY god," she shrieked "Are you pregnant?"

Sara rolled her eyes and said, "Took you long enough."

"How far along are you?"

Nick chose that moment to walk in the door. He snapped his head in Sara's direction. "You're pregnant?" he said loudly.

She smiled; she didn't care if the whole world knew. "Almost 12 weeks."

"Wow!"

"Griss was right you guys are going crazy."

"This is huge," Nick said. "I have to go tell Warrick."

"Wait," she said getting up. "I want to tell him."

"Alright, but I'm coming too, he owes me money."

She rolled her eyes at him. "What exactly did you bet on?"

"Well, Warrick said that you'd be pregnant 2 years after you two got married, but I said one, so I win."

"How much?" She wanted to know how much she had just won Nick.

"Hundred bucks." He smiled.

"Grow up Nicky," Catherine chimed in from over at the table.

He just put a hand onSara's shoulder and directed her to where Warrick was, turning his head to give Catherine a dirty look on his way out.

Warrick was in the layout room, looking over a pair of pants. He pulled a fiber off, stuck it in a bindle and turned his attention to Sara and Nick. "Yeh?"

"Nick says that you owe him a hundred dollars," she said and smiled, giving him a few seconds to figure it out.

"Oh girl, Congrats," he said and hugged her. "You're pregnant, right?"

"What other bets do you have on me?" She asked, cautious of what the answer might be.

"None, just checking. So, when are you due?"

"February 25th." She smiled, unable to hold back her excitement of having a child with Grissom. "Okay, I just wanted to tell you that. I gotta get back to my case though."

"That's cool, I've got to finish up these pants."

"And pay up," Nick said, extending his hand in Warrick's direction.

Sara just grinned, shook her head and headedto trace to pick upthe report on she had dropped off.

* * *

She wrapped up her case, a homicide at the sphere, an hour before shift technically ended. Hoping Grissom was done she headed towards his office.

"Ready?" She peeked her head in, before coming in and standing next to him.

"Yeh, give me a sec though." He scribbled something down on a post-it and stuck it on his desk. "Okay, done."

"I haven't seen you all day, you been doing paper work?" she asked as they walked to the car.

"Yeh, I had to or my desk was going to collapse," he chuckled and climbed into the driver's side of the car. "So, how was your day?" he asked her after giving her a kiss.

"Oh, it was great. I won Nick a hundred dollars and probably almost made Catherine pass out."

"I take it they know," he laughed at the idea of Catherine passing out at work, and wondered how she had won Nick money. _'Definitely a bet'_ he thought.

"Oh, yeh. 'Bout time too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, again. I know it's a short chapter but the story might be wrapped up soon anyways. **

When Sara was about 6 months she found it exhausting and nearly impossible to process a scene. As much as she hated that she was too thrilled about the baby to get very upset about it.

"Gil," she started as she walked into the evidence room he was working in. "I can't process in the field anymore," she said and realized it came out a little too whinny.

He took off his gloves and walked over to her. "Well you knew this day would come."

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do?" she asked then smelled something. "Uh, did somebody eat eggs in here?" she made a face.

Not wanting a repeat of the day Catherine had brought a hard-boiled egg for lunch he put a hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the room. "Better?" he asked.

"No, worse," she said as Ecklie walked by eating a sandwich.

He stopped. "Save this for home, it's time for work." he gestured at Grissom's hand on Sara's shoulder with his sandwich.

She didn't know why the smell of eggs made her feel so nauseous , but Catherine said that it was normal to have a smell that you just cant stand. And Sara's was eggs.

She didn't have time to react as she bent over and threw up on the linoleum floor.

Sara looked up at Ecklie, who was looking down at his shoes, that had unfortunately been in the splash zone, way in it.

Grissom's hand was back on her shoulder as he said, "Next time, bring peanut butter."

He just gave them a look, turned around and said, "I'll go get somebody to clean this up." he walked down the hallway mumbling to himself.

Once he got out of earshot Sara started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Grissom asked.

"Gil, I just threw up on Ecklie! I've kinda always wanted to do that," she said through a laugh.

He had to admit the look on his face had been priceless. "Truly a Kodak moment." He smiled then remembered the evidence he had been processing. "He's right though, I've got to get back to work."

"Right. But what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Oh. Maybe you can help Hodges process in trace."

"Hodges. You're serious?" She hadn't been a huge fan of him since he got here.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Sar. Maybe you can still work your cases at the lab, and just not go to the scenes, I know its not that great, but that's all I've got." He shrugged.

"I like that idea better than Hodges," she said and turned to leave.

Grissom grabbed her arm before she could go. "Sara?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"I love you." He pulled her into a hug and didn't care who saw.

"I love you too," she said and kissed his cheek. "Now get back to work," she said in a mock-serious tone with a smile.

* * *

By the time Grissom got home Sara was asleep on the couch with the TV on. He felt bad for staying so long, but he and Warrick had got a huge break in their case, and he'd almost ended up pulling a double.

He walked over to the TV and turned it off, staring at Sara laying on the couch like an angel. As if she could feel his eyes on her she woke up and looked up at him.

"Hey, you're home," she said, the weariness clear in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry I'm so late. C'mon, lets go to bed," he said, helping her up.

"Hmm, good idea." She got up and walked to the bedroom. Not bothering to change into her nightgown she took off her shirt and laid down next to Grissom, her head finding the perfect spot on his chest.

"So what did you end up doing all day?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair, something that had become reflexive for him when they were just laying down together.

"Helped Nick out." she said. "You smell good," she told him.

She could be so random sometimes, but it always made him smile. "Thanks." he kissed her and drifted off to sleep, leaving her awake, thinking about how much their lives were going to change in 3 months. She couldn't wait.

* * *

**Review, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. **

Sara awoke to an extreme pain in her abdomen. "Ow," she said and tried to ignore it. When the pain returned ten minutes later she gave up and shook Grissom. "Gil, wake up," she said just loud enough that she thought he would wake up. When he didn't she raised her voice. "Get up!" she said and flipped him over.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said. "What's wrong," he said upon seeing the serious look on her face.

"I hurt. I can't explain it, it's just… ow!" she grabbed her belly and clenched her jaw as another jolt of pain went through her.

"We're going to the hospital," he said tossing her a shirt and slipping some clothes on.

They drove the whole way going 70, Sara in the front seat lying down.

"I can't be in labor, it's too early for that." She realized that it was true on many levels. They hadn't even bought anything or changed the second bedroom into a nursery yet. And she also had a full two months left of the pregnancy.

"We aren't ready for this baby," she said and looked up at him.

"I know, honey. I'll tell you what; we'll go shopping tomorrow and hire decorators for the nursery."

She got another pain and didn't respond right away, which caused Grissom to press harder on the gas pedal. "You okay?"

"Yeh, but I have a better idea," she said through her teeth. "Let's decorate the nursery ourselves, maybe the gang can come over and help, you know make a day out of it."

They pulled up to the emergency entrance and Grissom got out of the car and scooped Sara out of her seat.

"I can walk, you know," she said but he paid no attention and carried her in.

* * *

Grissom paced outside the room and startled when the doctor opened the door and stepped partway out. "You can come back in now," the doctor said.

Grissom whirled past him to Sara. "You all right?" he asked her.

Instead of Sara answering the doctor spoke up, "It appears she had false contractions, known as Braxton Hicks. They are pretty common, and most likely caused by stress. I've recommended a lot of bed rest and no work until the baby comes."

At that last comment Sara rolled her eyes behind the doctors back, Grissom smiled and hid a smile at her attitude.

"Alright, thanks doctor."

"You can check out whenever," he said and left without so much as a smile.

"Who put a stick up his ass?" Sara said once the door latched shut.

He just smiled and shook his head. "You gave me a scare there you know." He gave her a kiss and cupped his hand around her cheek, brushing hair out of her face. "Wanna go shopping?"

"Now?" she said, eyes wide

"Oh, sorry I forgot, are you tired?"

"No, but I thought you said tomorrow," She said.

"I don't have to work tonight, so today might be better if you're up for it that is."

"That sounds like a challenge." She laughed. "Besides, whatever that pill was he gave me stopped the contractions, so I'm fine." She jumped off the bed. "You know what else we haven't done yet?"

"What's that?" He wrapped an arm around her and checked her out of the hospital.

"We haven't even thought about names."

"What kind of name were you thinking of?" he asked.

"Something unique." They both got into the car and silently thought of all the possibilities.

Since they had decided to be surprised about the sex of the baby they had to come up with boy and girl names. "Nothing goes with Grissom," she said after mentally crossing out Natasha, Norah, and Jason.

"Sara does." He smiled.

"Yeh, funny how that works." She'd never been the type of girl to doodle her first name with the last name of the boy she liked when she was younger, like other girls in her class would do, but she had to admit that writing Sara Grissom always put a smile on her face. It just looked so perfect to her.

"We'll think of something," he reassured her.

They continued brainstorming until they reached Babies "R" Us out on Rainbow Boulevard.

"I've got to pee, I'll meet you inside, 'kay?" Sara said and dashed to the store before he hada chance to respond.

He got out of the car, grabbed a cart and headed to the bathrooms. To his surprise she was already done. "That was quick," he said and looked over at what she was starring at.

A beautiful mobile balanced by multicolored butterflies and teardrop shaped clear gems. Sara reached up and spun the top bar a little. The butterflies looked as though they were flying around the three gems in the middle.

He could tell by how mesmerized she was by it that she loved it, so he grabbed a box behind the display and placed it in the cart.

* * *

They walked around the store hand in hand for about three hours, picking up paint, wall stickers, a white bedroom set carved with a leaf pattern, diapers, and everything in between. They left the majority of clothes to buy after the baby came and only selected a few outfits.

"Man, I'm wiped," Sara said as they headed to the register.

"At Least we got everything we needed." He laughed as he looked at the cart and realized that 'needed' wasn't really the right word for all they had gotten.

* * *

"I know you said you didn't really want a baby shower or anything, but I have a little confession," Grissom said to Sara on their way home.

No response from her. _'Oh great,'_ he thought. _'Just when I'm going to tell her she falls asleep.'_ He found her hand and gave it a squeeze. _'She is going to kill me.' _

She had told him a week or so ago when he mentioned something that she didn't particularly want one, but he assumed it was because she didn't know who to invite. He and Catherine had been planning one for her ever since, though it was looking more and more like a regular party everyday. He hated doing it behind her back but the way he figured she would either be really happy or really pissed. He crossed his fingers and hoped that it wasn't going to be the later.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, the last chapter is finally here, I know it is a weird place to end but I really have to end this story. Please review. Thanks.**

"There!" Sara exclaimed as she added the last touch of light blue paint to the sky of the mural on the nursery wall. Sara and Grissom had decided on a calm mural of a tree, long grass, a bright blue sky and a few flying butterflies.

Catherine clapped her hands together and said, with a smile, "Present time."

Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Brass and Greg ran to the living room and took seats around the present loaded coffee table.

Normally a baby shower was just women, but Grissom had decided to go against tradition and invite everybody, and pass on Catherine's ideas for some very girly games. He'd rather not decorate onesies and giggle all afternoon Painting the nursery had been a much better idea.

"I'll get you for this," Sara said to Grissom.

"Sure you will," he said, clearly teasing. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Oh, I will," she said and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him, reaching behind his neck to toy with his hair.

She pulled away and giggled at the smile she was still able to put on his face.

"It's crazy how much I love you," Grissom said starring into her coffee brown eyes. "And our baby," he added, rubbing circles on Sara's now bulging belly.

"Are you two coming or what?" Nick yelled from the living room jokingly.

"I can't believe that we're going to be parents," Grissom said, completely ignoring Nick.

"Regrets?" she asked, though she knew he could have regrets about a lot of things but becoming a father would never be one of them.

"Oh, god no. It's just that in 2 weeks…" he trailed off with a smile.

She smiled back and rested her hands on top of Grissom's, on top of her stomach. His eyes got wide as the baby shifted positions. It wasn't the first time he had felt it, but every time it put a look of love and amazement on his face.

"Honestly you two, did you forget about us?" Catherine called after them from the living room.

"We should probably get in there, huh?" Grissom said.

"Yeh, before they come in and drag us out there by the ears." She took off one of Grissom's old shirts she had worn so she didn't get paint on her shirt. A couple months ago Catherine and Nick bought her a few maternity shirts, the one she was wearing was her favorite. It read: F.B.I., and underneath that it said in parenthesis Fabulous Baby Inside.

Afterhaving opened all the gifts that had practically been thrown at her, Sara relaxed on the couch. She had received many baby necessities such as onesies of all sorts, bibs, and a variety of other items.

As well as all that Brass had gotten her an enormous hard cover Mother Goose storybook. Warrick had given her a gorgeous patchwork baby blanket with multi-colored fringe on the edges. Other more sentimental gifts had been received from the others as well.

As Sara closed her eyes and rested her head on Grissom's shoulder she drowned out the chatter that was all around her and imagined what the baby would be like. She wondered how Gil would be with children and although she had never seen him around children he always got emotional when a case involved children. He'd be a great father, she decided. They would make it work, that much she was sure of.

Just as she drifted deeper into her thoughts she felt a cool rush of liquid between her legs. As that registered with her mind she thought _'I know that did not just happen.'_

"Uh, you guys," she said politely trying to get somebody's attention. Nobody seemed to hear her and they carried on with their own conversations. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. She got really aggravated when nobody stopped talking long enough to listen to her.

She took a deep breath and screamed in one quick breath, "Can you all shut up for two seconds?"

That got everybody's attention and she smiled sweetly back at them.

"What is it, Sar?" Grissom asked.

She was suddenly very aware of six pairs of wide eyes fixing her with piercing stares, waiting for what she had to say.

She leaned into Grissom's shoulder and whispered, "My water just broke." Like it was no big deal.

His expression remained blank for a few seconds then he shot off his seat and said, "Who's coming to the hospital, we're about to have a baby."

"I am," they all said in unison.

Sara finally got up and said, "Great but I'm getting changed first."

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Greg said, anxiously pacing in the waiting room.

"Greg," Catherine said, "She's having a baby, these things take time. Trust me they do not just pop out. Take a nap or something."

"Sleep? You expect me to sleep?" he said loudly, but Catherine was no longer listening to him.

It was Warrick who spoke up from Catherine's right side, "Seriously dude, just shut up and read a magazine or something."

Within the next two hours Catherine had taken her own advice and had fallen asleep, her head resting on Warrick's shoulder. Nick had stumbled upon an old deck of cards and was trying to play rummy with Warrick. Brass had finally shut Greg up by telling him some of his old cop stories.

"Just move her," Nick said to Warrick, who was struggling to pick up a card from the table without disturbing Catherine.

"No, she looks too peaceful. Plus I'm willing to bet she hasn't slept in 2 days," Warrick said and tucked a stray piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

Nick rolled his eyes, "fine, I'll play solitaire while you cuddle."

Warrick mouthed, "Shut up." And threw his hand of cards at Nick.

After a while Sara and Grissom heard the four words they had been waiting to hear for so long. "Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor said and handed her baby girl to a nurse.

Sara's weariness caught up with her and she closed her eyes and drifted off to a light sleep.

Grissom took this chance to slip a silver diamond bracelet on her wrist. He had bought it a month ago especially for the day their child was going to be born.

The nurse handed him the tiny baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. He knew the instant he held her that he had everything he could ever ask for. The baby's soft cries woke Sara.

"She has your eyes honey," he said noting the deep brown eyes. He gently laid their baby down in Sara's arms and sat down beside her, wiping a joyful tear from her check and squeezing her shoulder.

"She's so beautiful," Sara whispered, her voice full of emotion.

Grissom got out of his chair, kissed Sara's forehead then the baby's and said, "I'm going to get everyone, you ready for all the commotion?"

She answered him with a nod and a bright smile. He went out into the waiting room to find Catherine and Warrick sleeping, leaned against each other, Nick shuffling cards and Greg and Brass reading old magazines.

Brass was the first to notice his presence in the room. "Did she have the baby?"

"Yeh, you guys can come in now but try to be quiet. And Greg, wake those two up," he said and followed Brass back into Sara's room. Everybody else walking in shortly after them and circling around the bed.

"If some one had told me two years ago that Sara and Grissom would have a gorgeous baby girl – I would have sent them to a mental ward. You guys really did it," Catherine said, starring at the small baby in Sara's arms.

"Uh…thanks?" Sara said.

"So, do you have a name yet?" Greg asked.

"Not exactly," Grissom responded.

"Well, you could just call her Baby G," Greg suggested.

Sara couldn't tell if he was kidding or if he was serious. "You know what I like even more than that? Olivia," Sara said looking up to Grissom.

"I don't know, I was kind of liking Baby G," Grissom joked. "If a name shapes personality I would hate to know what somebody with that name would be like. I really like Olivia, in all seriousness."

"Can I hold her?" Nick asked.

"Yeh, be careful," Sara said and handed Olivia to him. As her arm went up she noticed something smooth and warm slide down her wrist. "Where'd that come from?" she asked to nobody in particular as she admired a beautiful sparkling diamond bracelet that she swore wasn't there before.

Everybody crowded around Nick and took turns holding and talking to Olivia.

Grissom sat down once again and kissed Sara, silently admitting to her that he had placed it on her wrist.

"You are just full of tricks," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and kissed her again. They sat holding hands looking at their baby girl with big smiles.

Olivia started crying and Warrick handed her back to Sara. Holding Olivia in her arms seemed to melt away all the pain she had ever felt and filled her heart with warmth. She almost couldn't believe it was real, that herself and Gil could have created something so precious and fragile.

Holding Olivia close she kissed her forehead and silently promised her daughter that she would have a better childhood thanshe had and would always have two parents that loved her unconditionally. _'And probably a few other people too,'_ she mused as she lookedup at everybody crowded around.

"So," Brass spoke up. "That was an interesting baby shower."

Everybody chuckled and Sara said, "Yeh and it ended with the best present."

Grissom looked down at their baby girl peacefully resting in his wife's arms and knew that he was truly blessed; this was exactly what his life should be.

**THE END! REVIEW!**


End file.
